CHANCE: Rewrite
by tenkage onna
Summary: in a future where hanatarou has died, he is reborn as a normal school student. only with a few abilities. such as seeing the future and dreaming of peoples pasts. did i mention he's the star of this?


a rewrite of CHANCE. i kept the first part ne, but it'll be changed from here on.

warnings- spoilers, shonenai-ish, gore, cursing, violence.  
reasons- cause CHANCE didnt go how i wanted it to.  
rating- T  
pairings- onesided hana/ichi hana/ganjyu inoue/ichi, mutual ichi/ruki eventually as well as ishi/inoue  
summary- in a future where hanatarou has died, he is reborn as a normal school student. only with a few abilities. such as seeing the future and dreaming of peoples pasts. did i mention he's the star of this?  
dislaimer- i own nothing but this fanfic. that is all ne. so dont sue.

well, enjoy ne. it gets better.

It was noisy as usual in the hallways of Hanatarou's recently enrolled high school. The sound of loud chitter chatter and banging lockers was the only thing loud enough to be heard over gossiping girls and idiotic teens talking about a recent football game or a new girlfriend. The small teen navigated carefully through the throng of teens, making sure not to draw attention to himself lest anyone actually notice him. The only time people noticed him was either to get help with homework, or prank/bully him. The homework he didnt mind, as he liked to be useful to people. It gave him a chance to briefly fit in. But the pranking and bullying were two things he didnt exactly enjoy. Not the wedgies from when he was younger, the still going water balloons, nor the other random things such as having his things stolen then finding the in bathroom stalls or on flagpoles and statues. Sometimes he was even subject to wet willies and woopy cushions, or even being pick pocketed if they knew he had money. They, being the entire student body that he vaguely knew of. And today wasn't exactly his favorite day either...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The first thing Hana felt was a rubber feeling as he turned around, then a stinging pain in his eyes as water flooded them and pieces of balloon splattered. A miserable scowl painted his face as the small teen watched a boy he barely knew run off laughing. The laughter was followed by more laughter and that was followed by other various comments and even a few rubber bands hitting him. With a sigh Hanatarou simply walked away, ignoring everyone the best he could. This happened every year... Why? Because a cheery voice answered in his head, its not only his birthday, but April Fools day. He was picked on enough on a daily basis, but now people could do it in the form of "friendly" pranks. Not that it was hard to prank him, but still.

As he walked down the hall towards the bathrooms, Hanatarou could hear people whisper around him. He blocked it out the best he could, figuring the less he thought about it, the less it'd hurt. He sighed and hung his head miserably, why wouldn't they leave him alone? Couldn't they see he was a normal human being just like everybody else? It hurt. Because no matter what, they never gave him a chance to show who he was, and they made false assumptions about him. Why wouldn't they let him be and treat him slightly nicer? He often thought about it, and every time he did he felt rage boil in him. But... its not like he could do anything. Hanatarou knew very well that the other students could easily break him in half as he was skinny like a stick. It was a useless rage. He sighed once more and lifted a hand to pull off a piece of balloon that had made its home in his soaked raven hair. Thats right... he was wimpy and generally just not liked, and he had to deal with it silently.

About halfway down the hall the small teen found he had to once again squeeze between a crowd to get through, and did so easily. Once he was almost outside the throng of people he felt a foot trip him, sending him fall face first towards the ground. At the very last second Hana regained his footing, tipping slightly forward before he stood up straight and began to walk away. He felt a shoulder connect with his own briefly and a voice filled his suddenly pounding ears.

"Sorry."

It was a simple word, but it made the blood in him suddenly swirl about, his vision suddenly go blurry and his head light. Hanatarou felt like he couldn't breathe in enough air and his bones felt as if they were jelly. With a solid thud he fell forward onto his face, eyes shutting as he passed out. The boy he had bumped into spun around quickly when he heard the boy fall over. A look of shock crossed the teen's face before he began to panic. He looked around to see if anyone had seen the boy fall over before turning back to the uncouncious teen on the floor. Swallowing the teen quickly scooped up Hanatarou into his arms like a bride and hurried down the thinning hallway.

_Images flew through his pounding head, blurs of orange and brown and whitish tan and black rushed over him quickly, finally starting to come together after a moment. They formed a narrow face, annoyed eyes and bushy hair, though everything was smudged beyond recognition. He tried to squint to see better, but his vision suddenly went black and he heard a voice. A familiar voice that he couldn't fit a face to._

Sitting up quickly, Hanatarou felt sweat covering his body, and his wide eyes were unfocused for a few seconds. After blinking a few times he glanced around warily, scanning for the blur of colors from just a few minutes ago. He found only a startled teen sitting in a metal chair next to him.

"Um... good morning?" The teen tried, adding slight humor to his tone.

Hanatarou blinked a few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on. The boy next to him ran a hand through his orangish hair and sighed before letting an annoyed look settle on his face.

"What? No thanks?"

Hana narrowed his eyes in slight confusion, trying to figure out what had happened. Well, he was in a white room, in a bed and apparently the nurses office. So... why was he here? Memories of his fall came back, the flashes going through his mind as he had hyperventilated. Aha! He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost forgot about the boy next to him. He frowned before letting a weak smile grace his features.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking. Thank you for helping me, I... No ones ever done that before." He replied, a thin blush covering his face.

The teen let his face soften some, "Your welcome..." He paused.

"Hanatarou."

The boy made a face at the name, "Thats kinda hard to remember..."

Hana frowned, "How so?"

"Just is..."

A silence hung in the air, making both boys fidget. The door opened and a girl walked in, obviously a assistant to the nurse(obvious by her black uniform)her raven hair tied in a braid. She walked calmly over towards Hanatarou and glanced at the boy next to the bed.

"The nurse sent me in to ask if you'd like to go home for the day. If yes, you may call for a ride home." She said in a monotone voice, no emotion in her tone.

A look of disappointment crossed Hanatarou's pale face, "I'd like to, but I have no way to get home."

"Excuse me, but I could drive you home if you'd like." The teen suddenly butted in.

Relief washed over the small raven haired boy's face and he felt a slim feeling of joy. Someone, a total stranger, had not only might have saved him, but was going to drive him home? He felt a smile cover his lips, and he felt... happy. Maybe they might be friends later on? Okay, Hana thought, now your getting ahead of yourself. besides, this was probably just a cruel joke anyway. Why would anyone risk ruining their titles by talking to him? Suddenly that happy feeling drained from him, and he felt his smile slip away, only to be replaced by his all to common frown.

"No... I dont want to bug you. I can walk." He murmured quietly.

The teen frowned and opened his mouth to say something when the assistant began to walk to the phone across the room on a small desk. She flipped through the nearby phone book, stopped and held a finger to a number and lifted the phone from its cradle. The two boys watched curiously as she dialed the phone and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments a faint voice could be heard.

"Hello, I'm calling because your child is being driven home by a friend of his. He had an episode of some sort, just so you know."

Hanatarou was about to object when the girl shot him a look. One that clearly said 'shut up' to which he couldn't say anything to. The teen nearby blinked and glanced at the smaller teen, suddenly feeling slightly guilty. As the phone call ended the girl began to dial another number, one that both boys knew fairly well. After a few minutes the girl turned to them and walked over to Hanatarou, handing him a yellow hall pass.

"Go collect your things, be back here in five minutes."

The small boy plucked the note from the girls fingers and moved to get up, standing up and walking past the taller teen silently, as if depressed.

About ten minutes later found Hanatarou in the passenger seat of the taller teen's car, speeding off towards his house. Now Hanatarou had been in cars tons of times, but he had never driven one. That didnt mean he didnt want to though. He watched as the orangish haired teen drove smoothly in envy. He himself was only fourteen but the teen who was driving must have been seventeen at least from his looks. Briefly the boy glanced at him, examining him from the corner of his large eyes. He had bushy orangish blond hair and brownish colored eyes, high cheekbones and a narrow looking face. He was wearing a similar school uniform as Hana, only without the small patch that showed he was in junior high. Must be in high school then he thought. Then he remembered he didnt know his name.

"Um... excuse me for being rude but... what was your name?" Hana asked sheepishly.

The teen blinked a few times before glancing at the small boy, "Oh, sorry. Never told ya did I? I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichi... go." He murmured, getting a taste for the name. It was easy enough to remember, simple enough as well.

A few moments of silence passed by before Ichigo decided to say something. "Oi,"

Hanatarou looked up at him and blinked, "Hmm?"

"Why'd you pass out before?" He asked slowly, as if expecting a long a complicated illness.

A frown crossed the younger teen's face, "...I, really dont know to be honest."

The confused look on Ichigo's face told him that the older boy was confused. He elaborated on it, "Well, you see... I guess I had some bizzar attack. Its never happened before..."

The orangish blond teen nodded in understanding with a "ah" before becoming quiet once more. A few minutes went by broken only by occasional quick spoken directions, and Hanatarou found he liked this boy's presence. It was... calm? Perhaps, but it wasn't quite that though. It was like waves of calming energy were consuming him, like waves in an ocean. That described it he mussed. Like an ocean. He liked the feeling he got from it, like he could fall asleep. When the car stopped in front of a large white old house, he found that he was disappointed. Outside the door of Hanatarou's home stood an old lady, in at least her sixties waiting anxiously for him.

"Well, this is it right?" Ichigo asked.

Hana nodded, confirming this and began to open the car door before remembering to say thank you.

"Thank you very much for everything... you probably had to drag me to the nurse, and then you drove me home... thank you." He said quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

The older teen waved his hand dismissively, "You weren't heavy at all. And its no real problem. I got to skip a class at least." He replied with a grin.

A small smile spread over Hanatarou's face as he began to leave the car, a small blush spread over his pale face. "Well, thank you again. Bye for now?"

"For now." Ichigo complied with a nod.

The lady called out to Hana and the boy sighed and closed the door. He heard the car begin to move and he turned and waved one last time to the teen as he sped away.

An hour later found Hanatarou laying on his bed tiredly, gazing up at the blank white ceiling dully. He had been stuffed full of food and a long lecture by his grandma, who he lived with. She was over protective and she was the one who pushed him to study to become a doctor. Not that he didnt want to be one, after all, he excelled in anything that had to do with a human body and it was a good paying job, so really it was a good idea. He laid there, wondering if he'd ever see Ichigo again. Probably not, as when you meet someone you like, its rare you'll ever meet them again. So really, it was useless to hope to see the older male again.

That didnt lessen the pained feeling he felt. He had felt like this before, and he knew how it felt to know he'd never see that person again. But again, it didnt make him feel better about it. Actually it made him feel ill, because this was the first time he had ever truly felt a connection between himself and another person. He... he wanted to see Ichigo again! Hanatarou frowned helplessly and rolled over onto his side, hoping that maybe he'd just fall asleep. Perhaps he might dream about someone else tonight. He'd never tell anybody, but after he turned twelve he began to dream of people and places... Places so beautiful, yet so fearful to him for some reason. He could always see the same people in his dreams, always. Sometimes they picked on him, sometimes if he were lucky they would offer a compliment.

He couldn't really place a name to faces, but over the years, they began to earn names and titles. Like that one lady, the one they always called "Isane-san" was a good example. He just learned her name a few weeks ago. Then there were others such as a man called Kuchiki Byakuya, and Hitsugaya Toushiro that he could almost clearly see when awake. Lately, meaning just two days ago, he'd been seeing images of strange beings and people in his dreams. The people were an odd bunch, not anything like one might think. There was a boy with glasses, a girl with exceptionally large breasts, a weird man, and a girl in pink hair and just recently a boy with oddly orangish hair. He couldn't discern much, only notable things, and he didnt know their names, place, or even who they were to him. But he knew they were important. So he usually looked forward to sleep, not for the energy he gained from it, but for the adventures he had. Nothing was as wonderful as the feeling of seeing a totally new world, a totally new part of that world every day. It was great for him, and really it was all that got Hana through the years since he entered middle school.

As a matter of fact, he thought happily, he felt rather sleepy right now...

Ichigo had just arrived back at school when it began to rain lightly, sprinkling him with its shining drops. He blinked and looked up at the sky in confusion. It wasn't supposed to rain today... He noted.

The next day at school was stressful, what with all the comments about how he had fainted like a little girl. Nothing seemed like it would brighten up for him but then again, what did he expect from such a show? He was bound to be picked on for displaying such weakness in front of everyone. Though really, fainting wasn't something he did often, he did however fall asleep randomly. Just not while walking in the halls of his school. When he did fall asleep he made sure that nothing bad would result of it before he lost control and slipped into unconsciousness. This was far from normal for him.

Ichigo must be laughing at him somewhere now, he thought sadly. He didnt like being made fun of at all, but by someone he actually found he liked? No way. With a tired sigh, Hanatarou opened his locker and pulled out his history textbook and a couple of notebooks. Today he really didnt need to do much for first period, he had been there before fainting. It was collecting notes from the other classes he was worried about. No one liked Hana, so they often didnt let him copy their notes. Thats why he only missed a day of school this semester.

He made his way through the halls, careful to keep others from noticing him. Hanatarou had a policy. If they didnt see him, dont try and make them. And he was quite strict with himself on this. Sadly, his little policy, weather carried out or not, never seemed to work very well. He was klutzy, and as such often unintentionally drew attention to himself. It always lead to him getting hurt, and it never failed to get him noticed. Not in the past and certainly not now.

Thats why when Hana tripped on his shoe lace and dropped his books on someones feet, he wasn't even surprised as he was frightened.

"Hey, Brat!"

The boy in question looked up slowly, swallowing his fear with a choked gulp. "Y-y-y-yes?" He asked shakily.

His only reply was being grabbed by the collar of his gray school jacket and hoisted up till his feet didnt touch the floor. Which was only about a foot as he was very short. He was fourteen and only five feet tall compared to his peers who towered over him at five foot seven at least. He really hated himself...

Lifting his hands up to clutch at the tightly closed hands, Hana set his own cold ones on them and smiled nervously. "A-anou s-sa, lets not get to carried away..." He tried.

The male who held him raised a fist to punch him, and he eyed the weapon warily. Things seemed to go in slow motion as the fist came at him, only for him to dropped harshly. Hanatarou gasped and looked at the boy who sat flat on his rear, now adorning a large busted lip. Blinking slowly he glanced over to see none other than Ichigo standing beside him, glaring in annoyance at the teen who had attempted to harm him.

The boy stood up and glared hatefully at the ginger haired teen, and charged at him with his fist ready to strike Ichigo right in the face. He never made it, as a foot rammed into his face, by none other than Ichigo. Hana watched in astonishment as his attacker fell to the ground unconscious. Ichigo snorted and then glanced around at the others who eyed the teen warily.

"Any one else wanna attack the kid?" He asked loudly in the now quiet hall.

Not a soul answered, and Hanatarou was thankful. The small teen blinked as a hand was offered to him, and he took it gratefully, standing up and looking around at the hall as everyone went back to what they were doing previously. He then looked back at Ichigo and smiled thankfully yet nervously.

"Thats three times you've helped me now Kurosaki-san."

He was curious to what the boy wanted now in return. No one ever helped another for nothing, and worse case scenario was that he was raped again. Ichigo didnt seem the type to demand such a request but who knows.

"And all three times you've never thanked me until the end." The ginger haired teen joked.

Hana blushed and bowed, "Thank you very much Kurosaki-san, I'm very much in your debt."

Here it came... His price.

"Eh? Hardly. You didnt ask for anything, so you dont need to pay." The teen replied and turned to pick up Hanatarou's books, handing them back.

The small teen frowned, and took the books back. "Demo... but-"

"Don't worry about it ne. And its Ichigo, not Kurosaki-san." He corrected.

Hana nodded slowly, awe struck. No demands, no formality... Who was he? No one here did that sort of stuff, or requested such informality.

"Oi."

"Eh?" He snapped out of it.

"If you get bored or somethin, you can come with me and some friends out for lunch. We dont usually stay here."

"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously. Caution never hurt he reminded himself.

"Course I am. Wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't."

A shy yet bright smile covered the small dark haired boy's face and he nodded happily, "Where would I meet you?"

"The tree by the entrance of the school." He replied easily and turned and headed off down the hall.

"Thank you again Ichigo-san!!" He called out to the departing boy.

Ichigo waved a hand in response, not looking behind him. Holding his books tightly to his chest, Hanatarou grinned widely. This was awesome so far. No one had ever been so nice before! Definitely something to look forward to after he got through three agonizingly long classes. With that warm thought he headed off to class, earning looks of newly acquired fear or annoyance or even hate now. He had just proved to be Kurosaki Ichigo's friend. And they'd make sure they didnt pick on him if Ichigo was nearby.

Now that he thought of it, he had heard about Ichigo and his reputation as the top fighter aside from a girl named Tatsuki in the school. Definitely not someone who was to be messed with, especially if it had to do with his friends. That might be a small perk to knowing Ichigo, Hana thought, though that was far from why he wanted to know him more. He didnt use people.

The bell rang loudly and shrilly just as he stepped into the room, and quickly seated himself. Not before checking his chair of course.

"Okay class, flip to page five forty-"

Only three hours to go... Just three hours.

tada!

history:

hana died in soul society, murdered, a decade or so before the original bleach, and ichigo hasnt met rukia yet. he wont for about a month later than he should, and he knows nothing of hollows, soul society, shinigami, nothing. neither does hana or anyone else yet. sooo, AUish much so.

ages:

hana: fourteen

ichigo:fifteen

s'all you need to know for now.

translations:

anou sa: hey! or in this case "h-h-hey...!"

oi: hey, to draw ones attention.

demo: but


End file.
